


We don't need gravity (here in the afterglow)

by AZC (A_Z_C)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Eventual Smut, Romance, Slow Burn-ish, Well - Freeform, Witches, in some places, so much of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Z_C/pseuds/AZC
Summary: Taeyong had only wanted to get laid. The ritual was meant to get them hook-ups and dates, not a demon. And especially not an incubus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am here with a new story and I promise that I am not ignoring any of my other ongoing works! I just- I started this in April? And just needed to complete this now. And because it was then complete, it needed to be posted. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned, Choices, WIAN or OLSBWIR. I am working on their next chapter too, I am just a very slow writer :(  
The inspiration for this comes from [this curiouscat post](https://curiouscat.me/taeyongseo/post/835292980). So basically. It was never my fault. I am blaming Carly and the anon for enabling me and running away.  
Also! In excellent news, my absolutely amazing friend [Chloe](https://twitter.com/shiny_binnie) beta-read this story for me. She is really awesome. Thanks again, sunshine!  
Please remember that this is a work of fiction that does not reflect on the real people it mentions and please don't repost without permission.  
Anyways, Onwards!

The light in the bar is dim and the noise high. It smells of cigarettes and cheap beer and too many bodies in too small a space.

It’s one of the most popular bars around the college campus mainly because of the cheap alcohol though. And friday nights, more than the weekday nights obviously, are jam-packed.

Taeyong giggles a little as he stumbles out of the crowd. He hides his face in Kun’s shoulder as he gets back in the booth. He is clutching a new bottle of beer in his hand, and usually Doyoung would raise an eyebrow and Kun would look at him with disapproval, but tonight, both of them are nearly as drunk as Taeyong at this point, so there is no finger-shaking or judgment.

“So, my dearest Dodo, how did you manage to piss of Chungha  _ and  _ Joohyun? Did you eat all the cookies again?” Kun’s voice is low but somehow still audible over the din of the bar. Little giggles escape his mouth as he tries in vain to hide his smile around the beer bottle’s mouth.

Kun, to most people's surprise, becomes a bit of a shit-stirrer when he gets really drunk.

Doyoung takes a swig of his beer and scrunches his nose. 

Both Kun and Taeyong lean forward in anticipation, trying to hide their giggles as their friend takes a deep breath.

The brunet’s grip around his bottle hardens and his lips are pursed in annoyance, “The blame was pinned on me! I wasn’t even in-”

Doyoung, so ready to launch into a verbal charade, stops suddenly. They both stare at him in confusion and disappointment for a moment,  _ this was going to be such a good entertaining rant dangit,  _ before both friends follow his gaze in curiosity. 

They are not surprised to find that it leads to Kim Jungwoo, though they are surprised to see the brunet in the bar.

The sophomore is casting a look around the room and looks absolutely stunning today, like always. Though he pays no mind to the three people who are currently boring drills onto the side of his face, and skips over to Taeil who is sitting in a corner. He bends and kisses the post-grad on the cheek before settling down next to him.

Doyoung sighs like a lovesick fool, sidetracked from his rant and earlier indignation completely forgotten, “He's so beautiful.”

Kun and Taeyong hum in agreement, because Jungwoo really is beautiful. 

Seeing Taeil and Jungwoo together, and Doyoung’s kicked puppy expression though, sours Taeyong’s mood a little. Why are all of them single? It boggles the mind.

“This is so sad. Here we are, three twenty-one year olds in the prime of their youths and none of us has had sex in months! Months!” maybe Taeyong is more drunk than he had realized.

“Well, how do you want to change that?” Doyoung asks absentmindedly, still looking wistfully at an oblivious Jungwoo.

“We have magic, there must be some way to use magic to get good sex and company.” Kun suggests, a now empty bottle in his hands, words a little surly because of being inebriated. There's a spark in his eyes though, the kind that speaks of eagerness to experiment and gain new knowledge.

The two other boys sitting on the table look at him in wonder. What a brilliant idea! Why has no-one tried this before?

.

.

.

And so finds them here in Taeyong’s dorm room, his roommate as absent as ever, attempting to draw a circle to draw good sexual partnerships, while drunk off their arses.

None of them wants a relationship, so good hook-ups (or even FWB) via magic is the agreed upon goal.

This is probably not their best idea. 

Props to them though because this is not their worst either, Taeyong thinks, because that is reserved for that one time with the goat and the pixie and the ghost summoning during exam season. It had resulted in getting the disappointed eyes from his two-hundred year old devil of a master and that is not something the blue-haired man wants a repeat of anytime soon.

“Taeyong, that sigil is sloppy!” Kun scolds, even drunk to the point where his world keeps spinning, his sigils and runes are perfectly made because that's his speciality. Runes and sigils are his life, love, blood and everything in-between.

Taeyong takes a deep breath and the smell of jasmine that fills the room, also fills his lungs. The noise of chalk scribbling and the crushing of herbs and flowers make a pretty backdrop to their drunken work of magic, which he uses to stare at his sigil in concentration. 

He passes his bottle of beer to Doyoung and pokes his tongue out before he starts to redraw it. His specialty is controlling the magic flow, the maths and manipulation of natural magic,  _ not runes, scripts and sigils,  _ so Kun needs to back off a little.

Doyoung takes a sip. The brunet sighs from the side where he's working on the new batch of chalks. 

They had the right type of chalk for the outer layer fortunately but not the inner so he's currently stuck making them. His annoyed hisses and curses show just how irritated he is with his task, “I hate working with this oil. Stupid thing keeps clumping-”

Both the others in the room shush him loudly and go back to their work. If he wasn’t drunk, he would be ranting even after the shushing.

By the time Kun and Taeyong have drawn the lines and seals for the outer circle, Doyoung has finished with the batch of chalks and moved onto bathing the crystals with rosewater and oils.

Given his expertise in potion-making, no one was surprised with his speed nor the quality of his work.

“Leave the twenty centimeters circle in the middle empty~” Taeyong sings, immediately giggling afterwards.

Doyoung rolls his eyes, pouring a potion on top of the prepared stones before adding sage, basil and the hairs of them three.

“Use Peroth, not Ehwaz for west, and Wunjo for the north!” Kun warns as Taeyong bends down to get started again.

Taeyong takes a sip from the now open vodka bottle and ignores him. They should probably stop drinking now that they are making the most difficult part of the rune-bind but he can’t quite bring himself to care.

Doyoung’s glare is sharper than the dagger he is using to chop flower petals with. The brunet plucks the bottle up and takes a sip himself before putting it on his other side, headless of Taeyong’s pout.

The blue-haired male goes back to drawing the sigil with Peroth and Ehwaz rather than just the Peroth rune.

It takes them the better part of two hours to get the whole circle done because they keep breaking out in giggles, and sometimes overstep and have to draw a part again. Doyoung steadily works on portion they will have to fuse their magic with.

“I. Am. Done!” Kun announces, standing up abruptly and giggling as he sways in the middle of the circle.

As he makes his way out of the circle, he inevitably blurs the lines a little. Taeyong groans as he goes to correct them, only to end up blurring a line or two himself. 

No one pays it that much mind as Doyoung puts the potion bowl in its designated empty space in the outer circle, “I' am going out to get fresh soil for earth and grounding.”

Kun is already pulling out the red and pink candles from under Taeyong's bed and the blue-haired man just nods, “Yes.”

Everything is set and ready. The candles get placed at the right positions and angles. Taeyong corrects all the blurred lines he sees.

Kun goes down to lay on Taeyong’s bed as they both wait for Doyoung to come back.

Taeyong waiting involves sneaking little sips of vodka in the meantime. He's feeling so sleepy and a part of his mind whispers loudly that he will regret his very existence in the morning.

But then, both Kun and Taeyong are lightweights. Since Doyoung is the only one who can drink and hold his liquor well, he should have taken care of him. Mind made on who to blame come morning, Taeyong drinks a little more without regret. 

Then the state of his unkempt room becomes apparent as he shifts and nearly bowls over bottles of essential oils.

He pouts and looks around. Kun seems to have fallen asleep and Doyoung is not here. He will have to clean his room himself.

Resisting the urge to put a little vodka in the potion bowl, Doyoung would not appreciate his scientific endeavours he knows, he gets up.

With a groan he starts collecting everything and putting it all where they were before. His roommate might rarely show up in his room, but that doesn’t mean he's always absent. And the last thing Taeyong wants to do is to explain how he's a witch and not a satan worshipper.

The circle and all assorted bits or crystals, candles and potions that include it are left untouched and can, of course, easily be explanined away. The rest need to go.

Fortunately, it doesn't take long to put everything away. 

The ritual can begin and the only thing left is to light the candles, so he does, waiting for Doyoung to get his ass back.

It doesn’t take him long before he' is sitting on the floor next to the circle wondering how long his friend has been gone and where the heck he is.

He picks up the dagger, playing with it absentmindedly as he wonders if he should be worried yet, and if he should go out and look for his errant best friend.

A sharp pain alerts him to the fact that he has nicked himself and he curses. The blue-haired man raises himself unsteadily, knife still held loosely in his hands to put it away when a loud crash startles him.

The blade flies from Taeyong’s hand and he turns to see that Kun has rolled over and in doing so, shoved his books on the floor.

Taeyong sighs. Thankfully the books haven’t disturbed the circle so he won’t have to redraw anything.

He looks over and finds that the knife has landed in the potion bowl and winces. The content of the bowl is still unspilled but the knife had some of his blood still. 

Maybe if he fishes it out before Doyoung comes it won’t be that bad? Hopefully the blood will not have an adverse effect on the potion. It shouldn’t because all of them had to add a drop later anyways.

God, the only thing he wants is to get  _ laid _ .

He looks at the door again and then steps inside the circle.

His thoughts are mostly a jumble of: pull the knife out quickly, and his very very intense urge for Doyoung to get here soon, so that this could all be underways and he could have some good wild sex, hopefully as soon as tomorrow.

So when the circle lights up in activation and the buzz of magic alerts Kun into waking with a shock, Taeyong is bewildered.

_ He didn’t even do anything! _

“Tae?” Kun asks, the alarm clear in his sleep-heavy voice.

Taeyong does not reply. The completion of the circle, however unintended, means that the reaction has started and the magic of it is doing wonders to awaken and sober Taeyong’s drunk and sleepy brain.

When smoke begins to rise in the middle of the circle, Taeyong knows he has really screwed up.

The magic he can feel rising warns him against breaking the circle, but he does not know how to cancel the reaction and looks over at Kun in panic, “This just happened, I don’t know what to do!”

The other, though still clearly disoriented, makes his way to the circle and immediately bends down to start drawing a rune-bind rapidly to cancel the first circle.

He doesn’t connect his chain of runes to the circle yet, because it’s not yet complete.

Taeyong remains still. He has entered the circle and without breaking or cancelling it, especially when he doesn’t know what this reaction is going towards, can be deadly. He is the best at controlling magic flow, so if something bad does happen, he’ll be in a prime position to banish any demons.

He also knows that as soon as Kun has rescued him and slept off his hangover, he will chew Taeyong out until he resembles a dog’s favorite toy.

The time of activation shows how powerful the spell is, and given that some ruins have yet to light up, Taeyong feels that the chance of anything bad happening are slim if this speed remains constant.

The door bangs open and Doyoung enters, disheveled beyond belief given that he just went to the front gardens to collect soil.

“What are you morons  _ doing _ ?” He demands, voice uncharacteristically high, as he closes the door behind himself too.

The bowl of soil, Taeyong notices in faint surprise, is empty.

Before the blue-haired male can defend himself, Kun cuts in, “This moron activated the circle, I dearly hope by mistake.”

“I didn’t mean to!” He protests, when suddenly the blue light of the circle vanishes.

He is unable to feel even half-a-heartbeat of relief when magic swims over him again.

He meets two other pairs of eyes, and both follow Kun’s progress, nearly done, but not quite.

“Kun-” Doyoung starts but then the circle lights up in red and everyone shuts up at once.

The empty space of twenty centimeters is not a dark brown smoking laminate floor anymore. In its place is a circle filled of black so dark that Taeyong remembers the documentary of black holes that he once saw.

“Shit.” someone mutters, and Taeyong empathically agrees.

They have opened the circle of hell- Taeyong is happy that he's at least dying by giving his friends time to run away. As soon as he is able to move his limbs.

The red colour deepens and the black seems to be pulling in the light from their room.

Taeyong readies himself and Doyoung takes a defensive position over Kun. Taeyong is the best at offence, Doyoung at defence and Kun at providing invaluable support by saving both their hides and healing them. Which means that Taeyong needs to move and protect his friends.  


The potion suddenly lights on fire and like dust disturbed, small black particles rise up and up, higher than the three of them. They collect around the empty circle in the middle, like a curtain that surrounds someone inside, until it suddenly isn’t.

Much like dust rising before, the particles rain down as sand, all over them in an instant. The spectacle isn’t what captures Taeyong’s attention and holds it firm, though.

Taller than him by a lot, with a lean but muscular build, fine features and the most kissable lips Taeyong has ever seen, stands a man in shorts and tank-top.

As if he doesn’t believe himself to be enough of a threat, he has a very visible tattoo on the side of his neck, and his hair is a dark-chestnut brown with modern undercut.

But most dangerous of all is the smirk curled around the edges of his lips, “I am the Incubus Johnny, at your service gentlemen. May I have the pleasure of knowing your names?”

Taeyong swallows audibly. His voice is deep, flowing like honey, and sounds very much like sin.

Taeyong can’t defend against this.

They're so totally  _ screwed. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three horny collage boys in a room discussing their self-made train wreck with a very pretty demon distracting them as impending doom inches ever closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not supposed to take this long, but then none of my updates ever are. The fact that you can see this again though is because I am procrastinating on studying for my anatomy exam and to escape from the terror of the human digestive system decided to complete this chapter that has been half-written in my folder ever since the first chapter was published.  
Unlike the first chapter though, THIS IS UNBEATED, because I didn't have the time to look for one or to con a friend into doing it for me, however volunteers for beta-ing are always welcome.  
I needed to upload this now, so that I would finally get some studying done and not re-read it in an effort to edit out my mistakes. I will hopefully come back after exams for that. After this upload though, I will put my website blocker in place and block google documents and ao3 and everything that takes me away from studying so that NOTHING distracts me. Wish me luck.  
Everyone waiting for updates on my other fics, I know I am a horrible person, I am sorry, but I am working on them too, please believe me.  
In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> This story is fictional and does not reflect anything on the people it mentions.

Donghyuck awoke with a start, something in him pulsating a hot, heavy wrongness. Groggily looking around he saw nothing in his immediate surroundings. Anything that tried to get in his house would have triggered the wards and alarm, and since the house was still and the only noise other than his hagged breath were the peaceful slow breathing of Jaemin and Mark’s soft snore, that was unlikely to be the case.

As sleep faded, the urgency in his core rose and he felt a sudden intense urge to check up on Taeyong.

Scrambling, though trying to be as unobtrusive and silent as he could be, the brunet reached over Mark to get his hands around his phone. He uttered a curse under his breath as the brightness of Jaemin’s phone hit his eyes, the image of them three smiling like goons as the lockscreen.

He didn’t bother trying to find his phone. With practiced hands he unlocked the one in his hands and dialed Taeyong’s number, slowly trying to ease out of the bed.

The feat proved undoable, Jaemin’s arm tightened around his waist, a soft protest on his lips and Mark twitched, eyes opening gently and then slowly sitting up as he looked at his boyfriend, “Hyuck, why are you awake?”

His voice was raspy and quiet, so as to not wake Jaemin, but his eyes were becoming more alert by the minute. Seeing his awake boyfriend’s agitated state and how he had just connected a call again, he placed his hands on the youngers knee to provide comfort. Still sleepy, he rested his head on the younger’s shoulder and muffled a yawn on his arm.

“I just had this intense urge to check on Taeyong that woke me up, I don’t know what has happened and he’s not picking up.” Hyuck replied, biting his bottom lip as concern marred his face. He interlaced his fingers with Mark’s as they both looked at the screen and then clearly heard the call go to voicemail again.

“If you are leaving right now, do you want me to come with you?” the oldest in the room questioned, raising his head so his eyes locked on the younger’s.

“No need, just cuddle Jaemin so that he doesn’t become a whiny baby.” the brunet shook his head, as he tugged once again and was finally free of his other boyfriend’s arm. Mark gave his shoulders a squeeze and released him too.

He let Mark press a kiss to his forehead and pull Jaemin to him so that the taller could keep sleeping. At the foot of the bed, no matter how much Mark nagged him to not bring shoes in the bedroom, were Hyuck’s favorite pair of boots that he pulled on.

“Be careful, and call me should you need me.” Mark cautioned him, as his boyfriend pulled on a sweatshirt and jacket.

Hyuck rolled his eyes, though they were fond, and kissed Mark’s lips and dropped a kiss on Jaemin’s forehead.

“Stay safe.” Jamin said in a drowsy voice, apparently not as asleep as they had thought.

Donghyuck’s eyes softened with love, “Of course.”

  
  


.

.

.

  
  


There was a stare off, as Taeyong and the demon just looked at each other.

“Fuck.” Doyoung muttered and Taeyong felt the sentiment echoed in his heart.

“Well, that is what I am here for.” the demon said, his posture slouched and doing nothing to hide his gorgeous figure.

With difficulty Taeyong took his eyes away from the smirking man,  _ demon  _ , and looked at his friends.

Kun was pale-faced and slack-jawed, and his attention was as much on the summon as it was on the drawn circle. Taeyong could hear what he was muttering under his breath, but he knew he was mapping out all the places in the circle that could have lead to this catastrophe.

Taeyong felt sweat travel down his back, knowing that he had definitely screwed up some places and any minute now Kun would be upon him to extract vengence, as soon as the analysis was complete.

Swallowing, he turned his gaze to Doyoung, whose eyes were eyes glazed over as he peered from the potions to the incubus and back again, not even shy about his ogling.

Finally he turned back to the one they had summoned, who seemed nonchalant and in no hurry to go anywhere or move out or do  _ anything  _ . He eyed the room and all three of them, not commenting or letting his expression change, just staring in curiosity.

Taeyong decided to bite the bullet.

“An Incubus, you say?” he asked, breaking the silence, voice weak and slightly disbelieving.

All eyes turned to him, two disbelieving and one inquisitive.

“Yes, and I guess you must be my summoner? It is faint but I can feel your magic having activated the circle that allowed the portal to open.” the incubus raised an eyebrow, rocking on his heels.

There were two very heavy glares stabbing at his head and the blue haired male sort of wanted to die, “It was unintentional.”

The amusement was clear in the brown eyes and the voice was still just as sinful when he admonished, “It takes two to tango, young caster, I didn’t just show up because I was having a serious case of the munchies. You wanted sex, you made and activated the circle, ergo, you called me to the mortal relam and have bound yourself to me. To me the only question that remains unclear is whether your friends would join us in bed.”

Kun sputtered and turned red, his voice high pitched and surprised when he choked out, “ _ Join you in bed-”  _ before he started coughing and almost fell over.

Taeyong rushed to catch him, surprised at the strong reaction as Doyoung’s gaze sharpened.

“There is no way that Yong or us would sex with you. I admit the circle was supposed to bring more sex into our lives, but only in the form of other humans. There must be another way to send you back and we will find it and send you back to where you came from.” the tall male glared up at the even taller male, arms crossed and eyebrows raised in a challenge.

Kun got a hold of his breath again as the demon snorted.

“Dramatic and feisty, I like that. But it seems like this will need more discussion and I refuse to have to keep standing for it.” the demon sighed, shaking his head as if they were being needlessly exhausting and stretched himself where he stood.

All eyes focused on the demon before all of them hastily looked away. Kun coughed and Doyoung sighed and Taeyong pinched himself. 

It was a well known fact that incubus were very good-looking, drop-dead gorgeous some would argue, but Taeyong had still not expected to be so easily distracted.

There was silence for a moment as the demon raised an eyebrow.

Kun more composed now, reached for the desk's chair, possibly to hand it over. Doyoung opened his mouth, possibly to tell the demon a belated no, when the demons started walking from the middle to the edge of the circle.

Right in front of their gobsmacked eyes, the demon walked out of the circle, causing much concern for the three witches present in the room.

The demon before them was either too powerful or they had made a HUGE error when making the circle, because without their permission, the demon should not have been able to get out.

“How did you manage to get out?!” Kun demanded, wide-eyed and seconds from having a heart attack. 

The demon looked at them in surprise, clearly taken aback by Kun’s outburst “The circle was sloppy and the line blurry, it is easy to cross the line if the door is open?”

Within a moment Kun went still, eyes trained on the circle again, before his head turned to Taeyong and with eyes as cold as the arctic ice, he stated, “I can see all the runes you have changed without my permission Yongie, and once this is all dealt with, mark my words, I will kill you with my bare hands for messing up my circle.”

The older gulped. It seemed that even if he somehow managed to escape the pan, he’d still fall into the fire surrounding it.

There was no way he was coming out of this in one piece.

.

. 

.

Yangyang was once again tinkering with runes, in an effort to measure how much their effects changed then he did the same one on different surfaces, when a chill shot up his spine.

He didn’t know how long he had been his basement by now. He didn’t even know what time it was because he had misplaced the clock on his wall again.

Letting the wood carving tools fall from his hand on his work-table with a sigh, he scanned his room for his phone as he was hit with a sudden urge to check up on Kun.

Not seeing it anywhere on the table or the surroundings, he bent down to look underneath it. 

If Kun was somehow in danger. If his most favorite -

The noise of the phone ringing startled him, given the quiet in his workshop. He scrambled up and dived on the couch. Throwing pillows and the blanket Xiaojun had placed there on the floor he finally found it, along with some notes on chinese runes that he and Tao had been discussing last week.

The screen was lit up with a photo of Chenle’s smiling face.

“Le-le. What’s up?” the brunet greeted, opening the small chest of drawers to the side in the same breath. He still didn’t know how late it was and he needed to know that. He was sure he had a clock in there  _ somewhere- _

“I just called Kun and couldn't get a hold of him. The call didn’t go through and I wasn’t sure if it was because of me being out of the country in a remote place or if it meant something had happened to him.” The younger’s voice came, a little muffled but the urgency it held was very clear.

“So you got the feeling too, huh?” he asked, balancing his phone with difficulty as he pillaged his drawers. Maybe he really needed to clean up around here as Xiaojun and Kun were always nagging him to do. 

“Have you tried calling him too?” Chenle voice sounded a little fainter, and in the background a loud roar was heard, before clearing up again.

With a noise of triumph Yangyang sat up again, his trophy clutched in his hands. He accidentally dropped his phone but had just enough brain cells to prevent it from falling on the floor.

“Yangie?” Le’s alarm was clear and Yangyang winced.

“Sorry, I dropped my phone.” he explained, balancing the phone on his shoulder again as he finally looked at the clock’s face, 02:54 am.

“What happened?” Le inquired, some of the worry fading.

“I was looking for the clock to see the time and dropped my phone.”

There was silence from the other end for a moment and Yangyang felt like he would not like what Lele said next.

“Yang… you know that all cellphones have a clock built in them, right?”

Yangyang was right, he did not like what Lele said and he did know that he could have looked at the time on his screen.

“I was making sure that the phone was showing the right time!” 

“... you forgot didn’t you?”

“No I didn’t, I was just making sure.” Yangyang was nothing if not stubborn.

“... right, of course you were. Anyways, it doesn’t matter, Call Kun and keep me updated please.” there was something in the way Lele spoke that reminded Yangyang, that for all that Chenle usually didn’t show it, he was a  _ bit  _ of a worrywart.

Well, like father, like son.

“Of course I will keep you in the loop. Talk to you soon.” Saying so Yangyang cut the line and dialed Kun’s contact.

After the call went to voicemail four separate time, he shot off a message to Lele to give him a status report and tugged on his abandoned jordans and a jacket that possibly belonged to Kunhang.

As he was leaving the home he was unsurprised to find his boyfriends sprawled over each other in the living room. With a fond smile, he activated a dormant rune-bind that would keep them warm through the night and another that would prank them in the morning if they didn’t get up on time.

Then, with his keys and metro card in his pockets, he left his house.

He was probably going to need to save an idiot, possibly three idiots, today.

. 

.

.

  
  


Taeyong paced the room as the demon, the Incubus, Johnny,  _ whatever  _ , lounged on his bed and Doyoung made sounds of distress from where he had laid down on Taeyong’s forever absentee roommates bed.

Kun was sitting on they only chair of the room, next to Yong’s study table, playing a game of who-can-stare-the-longest-without-blinking with the demon, and currently, somehow, winning.

Taeyong was sure that he was going to die, horny, hungry, slightly hungover and alone at a very young age because he was a moron who couldn’t follow Kun’s sigils and basic math rules that were staring him in the face.

Kun had warned him! So many times! And he knew from his master that doing seal work drunk was a one-way ticket to injury, loss of magic and soul or death.

“Given the way you made the circle, I don't think the traditional method of annuling the contract would work. Therefore there is nothing that can be done. I am bound to the earthly plane until I have satisfied the original castor sexually, which in this case happens to be your blue haired friend.” The incubus repeated with a sigh, eyes locked with Kun.

The man in question's face heated up and he concentrated on Kun again, in hopes of preventing a meltdown.

Kun’s eyes alternated between being wary of the demon, accessing gaze trying to pick out weaknesses and being glazed over as he was caught in the demon’s pretty eyes again. The cycle was getting painful to watch, though at least Kun still winning meant seeing the demon become just a  _ little  _ flustered which was hilarious in the this-is-so-absurd-let’s-laugh-at-it-in-hopes-that-it-will-go-away-way.

“I still say let’s call our mentors and ask for help. We can still use a payphone and they’re infinitely better than other forms of trouble. Besides this thing will come out sooner or later anyways and we will need help in banishing this guy.” Doyoung said, pointing his thumb at the lounging demon.

The demon pouted, “Hey, that’s hurtful, I am not some small time demon to be banished away. You’re the ones who called me here.”

“Unintentionally.” The other three choresed. And then went back to distractedly brainstorming and not-so-subtly ogling the Incubus.

The demon sighed, “This is going to be a very long night.”

.

. 

.

“Jun!” the shout came, loud and distracting, and Renjun looked up from the very delicate potion he had been stirring.

The door to the lab slammed open as Jeno ran into the room and at the smaller man, a fanatic look in his eyes and a half-eaten.  _ open  _ soy jerky pack in his hands.

The younger winced and hastily threw a cloth on his potion so the snack wouldn't fall in and then twisted and put his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, stopping him in his tracks.

“Yes, Jeno?” He asked with the exasperation of someone used to dealing with this scenario.

“There is something wrong with Doyoung.” Jeno stated, concern twisting his handsome face.

“There are many things wrong with my pro-” Renjun began, hurrying to turn off the Bunsen burner and doing all that he could to save even a little of the potion. Jeno had come it at the very wrong time.

“No there is something currently wrong, can't you feel it in your bones?” The blond cut him off, a minute away from shaking the younger.

“Feel it in my bones, what is this-” the smaller brunet began, before stopping at his boyfriend’s stern look. 

After a moment of locked eyes, where his will crumbled before it could even properly exist, he conceded, “I can feel that something is going on but it will be a growing experience for him. Let him be and just give him a call. It's probably nothing.”

The other frowned at him almost ready to pull his hair out, “I did call him but he won't pick up.”

Renjun frowned at that, starting to feel a little concerned himself, “I'll try calling him as well.”

Jeno raised an unimpressed eyebrow, but before Renjun could go upstairs to look for his phone, the younger male handed it to him.

Muttering a small thanks, he called and started feeling a lot more frustration and worry when it didn't connect.

“Have you tried calling his friends,” Renjun asked after the third time, “maybe he forgot his phone or lost it?”

Jeno nodded, “Yeah, that didn't work either.”

“What about Hyuck or Chenle?” The older asked, already looking for his wallet and keys. 

“Chenle's off exploring again. Hyuck and Yangyang are on their way to the dorms.” Jeno said, picking his own up and shrugging on his jacket.

“Definitely can't let Hyuck show me up, let's go.” Renjun scrunched his nose, slipping his phone in his pocket.

“Gladly.” Jeno replied with, closing the main door of their house behind him.

.

. 

.

  
  


“What if we use the hellmouth in town hall? I think we can bribe Junmyeon into turning a blind eye so long as we give him updates on Yixing and some sweets.” Kun suggested, thirty minutes into their brainstorming session.

“Too risky given that Yeri works nearby and will definitely ask us what we are doing. And that is  _ if  _ we manage to get into the building to secure the room.” Doyoung shook his head.

“This whole situation is a clusterfuck and will become more so if we don’t solve it soon.” Kun said, burying his head in his hands.

Taeyong sighed and agreed, wondering why his past self was an idiot rather than being helpful.

The demon remained quiet, ignoring them to concentrate on Taeyong’s maths assignment. The blue-haired male was not sure how to feel about leaving the incubus with his homework.

There was a knock on the door.

“Taeyong, open up!” came a very distinct voice that Taeyong really didn’t want to hear.

Three heads snapped to the door with varying degrees of terror.

Looks like the clusterfuck was about to become bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this update?  
Comments and Kudos are always welcome, as is constructive criticism. If you point out my mistakes, I will correct them at a later date as well.  
This fic now has a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4PsefGyMmW3BHKc0MpV2uz?si=B8CtKrAjTkOgKEBh5kmmmQ) for anyone interested!  
I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Avi_ani_2) and a [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Anis_Z_C) for anyone who wishes to drop a word or question.  
Thank you for the wait and reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impending doom slows, bribe is demanded, and maybe there is light at the end of the tunnel, assuming Taeyong keeps his wits when alone with the demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very unhappy with this chapter. This was completed in January's second week, but I was unhappy with it, so I have been tweaking, rewriting and reworking this chapter this whole time, and I am just. done. Still, unhappy with it, but so past the point of caring that I am posting it anyways. The next chapter will hopefully get done sooner. I am really really sorry OTL  
Un-beta'd cause I am bad like that  
next on update list is probably choices, or maybe, WIAN
> 
> Anyways, I hope you still enjoy this!!

"Yongie? Come on, I don't want that demon RA of yours to come out and glare at me again!"

All three of them looked at each other in dread and the actual demon looked at them with wide curious eyes, very interested in the ongoings.

Doyoung nodded at Taeyong, and Kun, with some fear in his eyes, shooed him away to open the door.

"Taeyong?" There was obvious concern in the voice now as Taeyong called out, "coming!"

Clutching the doorknob tightly, he took a deep breath and opened it, before stepping outside.

Taeil raised a surprised eyebrow, well aware that Taeyong was not the biggest fan of having ‘sensitive’ conversations in public, and this hallway was definitely not a private space.

"Hey Taeil, what happened? It's pretty late, isn't it?" Taeyong asked, the hitch in his breath very audible, barely able to keep himself from fidgeting.

Taeil's eyes narrowed, the surprised look on his face giving away to a suspicious one, "Taeyong, how much trouble are you in?"

"No, no trouble at all." Taeyong said quickly and then winced.

Taeil's face hardened, "Taeyong. I saw you at the bar today. My roommate saw bright blue light flicking from your room, I can practically taste the charged magic from here and you smell so strongly of booze that I want to dump you in a shower. So, I'll ask you again, what did you do?"

"I was just trying on a new lED light! Besides that, what was J-" Taeyong began in a pretty obvious bid to change the subject but got cut off at Taeil's annoyed scoff.

"Taeyong, I will call our mentor right now. And in case he doesn't already suspect something, he will start to, and he will be here before you can say magic. Don't try me. How much trouble are you in?"

Taeyong closed his eyes, tired and just done.

"Gimme a minute." He finally conceded and opened the door to his room to step inside.

All three occupants of the room were looking at him, and given his best friends proximity to the door, it was unlikely that they hadn't already heard everything.

"Just call him in." Kun's disgruntlement was clear even as he gave him permission, "the last thing we need are lectures from 200 year old toddlers. If nothing else maybe Taeil can help.”

Taeyong sighed and went to open the door, then, as quickly as he could, he ushered the red haired man in, casting a look down both sides of the corridors before slamming the door shut.

Taeil stood stock still in the middle of the room, eyes wide and face disbelieving as he took apart their accidental disaster of a circle. 

The three younger witches stared at each other but said nothing as Taeil studied the runes and pattern.

"Hey, I am Johnny." The demon introduced himself cheerfully in the silence.

With enviable ease, the demon ignored the glares from the three witches who had been standing to the side, awaiting judgement from the older witch.

The red-head's eyes went from the ritual to the beautiful, gorgeous man lounging on Taeyong's bed, holding a maths textbook.

His gaze, like theirs, also got stuck on the demon. Unlike them though, it was for a far shorter time.

Taeil shook himself off from the allure easily. His eyes widened then narrowed again as he went from examining the circle to examining the man.

"Oh my goodness, what kind of mess have you unleashed here kids?" Taeil's voice was low and despairing, and he looked on the verge of a migraine.

Doyoung bristled at kids but before he could snap out something rude the demon cut in,

"From what I have been able to piece together, they were looking for hook-ups." The incubus offered with a twinkling eyes and bright smile.

The head of the three witches snapped to the incubus, faces pale. What he had said was true, but they wouldn't have put it like that for Taeil. Was the demon deliberately trying to set them up to die?

"Your answer to horniness was summoning a bloody incubus?!" He exploded at the three younger witches, caught between lecturing them until they never did something like this and leaving the room to let them deal with their mess alone.

"That was unintentional. We just wanted some human hook-ups, just something to bring more.. passion... into our lives..." Kun muttered, quiet but in the silent room, very audible.

"The spell to bring more ‘passion’ in your lives is so simple that you should have been able to do it blindfolded. Scaling small rituals into big ones is something you learn in your first hundred days." Taeil rebuked.

Taeyong could feel his disappointment starkly and huddled into himself.

Taeil looked at the long faces of the younger witches and something in him softened, because his posture slumped, and he sighed, "You know what, this doesn't matter. What's done is done. Your punishment will come someday, but we need to deal with the consequences now."

"In what way do you mean?" Taeyong asked with dread filling his voice.

"Do you want your mentors to help you deal with this or do you wish to do it yourself, think fast because-" Taeil starts, only to be cut off by Taeyong yelp,

"Ourselves!"

"And you both agree?" Taeil carried on as if he had not been interrupted.

"Yes." Kun nodded, and after a moment of internal debate Doyoung released a breath and agreed too, "It would be better right now I believe."

"Fine, I'll get your masters off your back. I cannot give you a lot of time, but you'll have some free room. You're going to owe me big time for this." The older male began and the younger ones nodded.

"Of course, all help is appreciated." Taeyong said, feeling the first seeds of hope settle in him.

"Taeil, can you also get Jeno-" Doyoung requested, biting his lip in clear worry.

Said man flapped his hand, "Yes, yes, I'll get the whole gang off you. But in the meantime, you will have to research. Make a copy of the circle and everything you did to activate it. How you did it, what was present and what was absent," and here he glared at the spot where some soil should have been "and go through the books. I will also leave you the address to a bar I want you to visit. It is frequented by the incubi, so if you dunderheads use your brains, you'll definitely find some answers there. Any questions?"

"Can you sneak us some books?" Kun asked hopefully, eyes big and lips protruded.

"No. I am not feeling that generous." He disagreed, crossing his arms, looking massively unimpressed. 

Kun shrugged, "Worth a try."

"We'll do that. Thank you again Taeil." Taeyong said before Taeil could do more than narrow his eyes at them.

"Don't thank me, you owe me so much for this." The redhead snorted, taking a paper and pen off Taeyong's desk and writing something down, "I am writing the address, they open at 19:30 every day except tuesday."

"We'll be there on time."

"Good, unfortunately for you morons, if you land yourself in even more trouble, I will be of no help. I have somewhere to be tomorrow."

Then with one last glare at everyone, he flipped them off, turned on his phone and opened the call app to placate his and Taeyong's mentor.

"Get me a batch of the chocolate and peanut butter cookies by tomorrow 13 pm. No later." And then he left, closing the door behind himself.

The witches looked at each other and sighed.

"A storm came in and made things better, how fascinating!" The demon exclaimed in the silence that Taeil left, delighted and smiling wildly.

Kun, reaching his limit, threw Taeyong’s thick book on childhood development and behavior at the incubus, as Doyoung began to make a copy of the circle.

Taeyong winced, but the demon just dodged with a chuckle. Before any more of his books could be abused, Taeyong swiftly took hold of Kun and turned him towards the circle, handing him his phone.

Kun snorted but started to take the appropriate photos as Taeyong bent down to pick up his book. Lifting his head, his eyes connected with the demon’s who shot him a wink. The blue-haired male killed the ‘eep’ building in his throat and hastily pulled some dictionaries towards him and got to work detailing everything he remembered about the activation or the circle.

It did not take them long to get done. This was standard procedure they had to do every time they mucked up something, though usually it was in the presence of their mentors. This was a bigger fuck up than all the ones previously combined however, so they would have to be even more meticulous. Not an easy feat given how tired, grouchy and hungover they all were.

"Oh my god, I gave such a huge headache, I am going to kill someone. I also need to tutor Yukhei at  _ 11am _ , holy fuck, this is a nightmare." Doyoung groaned, putting his head in hands and finally closing the notebook with his extensive notes.

The demon, who had begun to slouch at Taeil's departure, sat up straighter again, as if able to anticipate that something in the coming talk was going to be of interest. Taeyong threw a wary look his way but didn't say anything.

"You have a headache? Ha! Doyoung if you are going to kill someone let it be me. I am so tired and feel so hungover. I just want to sleep until I die." Kun retorted, still squinting at his phone to see if all his images were clear.

"You can't do that, you promised to come to my study session with Yukhei. Don't bail on me." Doyoung whined, looking at the other with wide shiny eyes.

"Why do you even need me there? I don't even take chemistry, I am a media-design student!"

Doyoung shrugged, "Yukhei is calmer with you there and tries to work harder to show off to you."

"He still has a crush on Kun?" Taeyong raised an eyebrow, wondering where to sit, given the demon’s claim on his bed, how Doyoung was now star fished on the other bed and the only chair was occupied by a scowling Kun.

"Yes."

"No." came the petulant comeback.

Taeyong snorted even as he gingerly set himself down on his own bed, as far from the demon as possible.

The demon beamed at him.

Then he turned back to Doyoung and Kun and stirred shit up, "Why'd you have to call me when, according to your friends, it seems like you already have someone who is interested? Is-"

Doyoung and Taeyong shared a horrified look as Kun's face got progressively redder, and it was anyone's guess whether it was in anger or embarrassment.

"-he ugly? Sleazy? Or-" the demon continued on.

"Oh my god, shut up! Yukhei is amazing and handsome but there is nothing like that between us!" Kun snapped out.

And yeah that was definitely anger. Yikes.

The demon leaned back with a satisfied look on his face.

Taeyong shrugged at Doyoung's raised eyebrows, just as confused as him at why the demon had caused Kun's outburst.   
  
If nothing else Kun was at least acknowledging that Yukhei was very pretty. That had to count for something in resolving that mutual crush. Baby steps he reminded himself.

"Shut up Taeyong." Kun glared at Taeyong, who automatically raised his arms in a show of surrender.

"I didn't even do anything." He defended.

The brunet snorted and shook his head, "You know what? I am going back to my apartment now. And  _ Taeyong _ , because this cluster fuck was your fault, you are making the first batch of cookies for Taeil."

"What?" Taeyong exclaimed, "but-"

"I agree with Kun. You started the mess, you start working on the punishment." Doyoung agreed, mercilessly.

Kun shot Doyoung a half-angry, half-amused look.

"I don't even have a kitchen!" Taeyong protested.

"Then you better find someone who wouldn't mind you using theirs soon." Kun threw over his shoulder as he packed up his stuff and pulled on his jacket.

"Use the one in the common rooms." Doyoung suggested, shrugging on his own jacket and picking up his phone as he and Kun made their way to the door.

Taeyong frowned, he'd have to sit in front of the oven the whole time then, to make sure the cookies did not get stolen.

Both of them knew that too, having lived in the dorms for their first year.

This was their punishment for him though, and he couldn't even protest it, given how they were standing with him against the punishment of their teachers.

"Message me when you get home!" He shouted after them, instead of offering another protest, already trying to work out when he could make the cookies.

Kun flipped him off, but Doyoung gave an agreeing hum and then the door to his room slammed shut again.

Taeyong winced. He really hoped the commotion hadn't woken the neighbors. Well too late now.

"You're studying mathematics at the university?" The demon asked and Taeyong suddenly realized that all his friends had just left him alone with a hungry sex demon.

Fuck.

He took back all the nice things he had ever thought about them.

The demon kept looking at him with a pleasant smile though, so Taeyong, after a momentary hesitation, finally replied "Yes."

The demon's mouth opened in a huge O and then his smile, seeming a lot more genuine, brightened up, “I love mathematics! It’s been forever since I was on the human plane and was able to read up on anything though. Do you mind if I take a few of your books and notes to read when you are not using them?”

Taeyong’s spine straightened, his eyes narrowed again, even as a little pleasure fluffed up in his gut.

He shook his head, “Ask me before you do so, but I guess you can.”   
  


The demon’s smile became wider still and Taeyong sighed.

“ _ Anyways _ I need to sleep, get off.”

"Are you sure I can't interest you in something better?" The demon smirked, eyes smoldering, geek from the previous moment gone in the blink of an eye.

Taeyong, who would have tapped that if it wasn't coming from a demon, and he wasn't dead on his feet, gave him a droll look, "Even in the very unlikely event I say yes, I am going to fall asleep in between and you won't get to eat."

"I have more than enough confidence in my abilities to keep you up." The demon's expression promised dirty-dirty things.

Taeyong felt a shiver down his spine, though his lack of energy ensured that his expression didn't change, "I don't care, I need to sleep, get up."

"We can share the bed together?" The demon tried.

"No, I refuse to give you a chance to try something." Taeyong rolled his eyes at him.

"That's hurtful, you know I can't touch you without your consent." The man,  _ demon _ , looked disappointed in him

Taeyong swallowed the first words that came to his tongue, "I know and I still don't want you sleeping in my bed."

The demon pouted, “Well, where can I sleep then?”

Taeyong frowned a little at that and looked around his room.

He eyed his roommates bed and sighed, “You can take my roommates bed. He is currently not here. I’ll give you my spare blanket, and then we can sleep.”

The demon pouted at him for a minute more before, looking for all the world like a hurt puppy, he dragged himself up and sullenly walked the four steps to the other bed.

The demon dropped himself in the bed, pulled off his shoes and laid himself down, arms crossed on his chest, lips downturned.

Taeyong pulled his only spare blanket out and dropped it over him.

The demon gave a ‘ompf’ at the weight and Taeyong bit his lips to keep from smiling because that was for some reason cute.

Shaking the thought away he hurried to get under his own covers.

“Good night young castor.” his smooth voice called out as Taeyong turned to switch the lights off.

“Good night... Demon.” he answered back, before the room went black.

He ignored the resulting protest of,"It's Johnny! I have a name!", and made himself comfortable.

It took less than a minute for Taeyong to fall in mythos’s grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worth the wait? I am guessing not  
Comments and Kudos are always welcome, as is constructive criticism. If you point out my mistakes, I will defiantly correct them at a later date as well.  
This fic now has a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4PsefGyMmW3BHKc0MpV2uz?si=B8CtKrAjTkOgKEBh5kmmmQ) for anyone interested!  
I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Avi_ani_2) and a [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Anis_Z_C) for anyone who wishes to drop a word or question.  
Thank you for waiting and reading, you guys are awesome!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this?  
Comments and Kudos are always welcome, as is constructive criticism.  
I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Avi_ani_2) and a [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Anis_Z_C).  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
